Una vida junto a ti
by Hermioone Grangeer
Summary: Despues de la guerra, Harry es trasladado a San Mungo, en estado grave. Draco no se despega de su lado en ningun momento, llegando a la conclusión de que siempre le ha amado.¿Sobrevivirá Harry a esto?¿Que pasará cuando aparezca Zabinni,ex-amante de Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**Una vida junto a ti**

**Por martasingla**

**Resumen: **Al finalizar la guerra, Harry fue trasladado inmediatamente al hospital San Mungo, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Draco no se despegaba de su lado en ningún momento, llegando a la conclusión de que siempre le ha amado. Pero… ¿y si no sobreviviese a esto? ¿Qué pasará cuando aparezca en la vida del rubio su antiguo amante, Blaise Zabinni?

**Capitulo 1:**

Después de finalizar la guerra y de estar 7 años odiándose mutuamente, comprendieron que no se odiaban, sino que se amaban. Que llevaban toda la vida amándose, desde que se conocieron en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin's en el callejón Diagón.

No querían perder más el tiempo de disfrutar al lado de la persona que amaban, por ello cuando terminaron el colegio y Harry se hubo recuperado se mudaron a vivir juntos. Los padres de Draco habían muerto en manos del Señor Tenebroso y ahora la única persona que le quedaba era su padrino, Severus Snape.

Draco aún recuerda el día en que le confesó a Harry sus sentimientos, pensando en que lo iba a perder para siempre, pues éste se encontraba en estado crítico. Y para su sorpresa, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Harry Potter se encontraba en San Mungo. Lo habían trasladado allí después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort y ahora se encontraba en estado grave, pues la magia de su cuerpo se estaba agotando, debido a las miles de maldiciones oscuras que había recibido, tanto por los mortífagos como por el Señor Tenebroso en persona._

_Se encontraba reposando en una habitación del ala privada del hospital, custodiada por dos aurores, pero su estado no mejoraba._

_- Lo siento mucho señores, su estado sigue igual, no muestra signos de mejora – dijo el mediamago encargado del caso a los allí presentes, Hermione y la familia Weasley, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y por supuesto Draco Malfoy – Su estado es crítico, ha perdido mucha magia y sangre. Le hemos suministrado unas pociones para que su sangre se regenere, otras tantas para el dolor que tiene que sufrir por las maldiciones y lo estamos controlando constantemente para que su magia no abandone su cuerpo. De seguir en este estado lo más probable es que necesite una transfusión de magia. No podemos hacer nada, parece como si el mismo no quisiera seguir en este mundo. A partir de aquí todo depende de él._

_- ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? – preguntó un muy nervioso Draco, captando la atención de todos los demás_

_- No sé si sería lo más adecuado… pero podemos hacer una excepción. Pero solo podría pasar a verlo una persona, por lo menos de momento. _

_- Entonces pasamos nosotros – añadió Ron – queremos ver a nuestro amigo_

_Draco miró a Ron y supo que tenía razón, él no era nada de Harry. Por mucho que quisiera verlo sabia que lo tenía todo en su contra. _

_Severus se dio cuenta de la decepción en el rostro de su ahijado. No supo porque estaba tan preocupado, o quizás sí, pero se negaba a admitirlo. Remus y él intercambiaron una mirada y en ese momento supieron qué era lo mejor para el chico de ojos esmeralda._

_- Yo creo que es mejor que pase a verlo Draco – dijo Remus – creo que él lo hubiese querido._

_- ¿El hurón? – pregunto alarmado Ron - ¿Profesor, cómo puedes pensar que lo mejor es que entre a verlo Malfoy?_

_- Perdone – interrumpió el doctor, desviando la atención de todos a la conversación que mantenía éste - ¿usted es Draco Malfoy?_

_- Eh… si… ¿Por qué? ¿pasa algo?_

_- No, no... por supuesto que no – añadió el otro – Es solo que, antes, en un momento de consciencia del Señor Potter, antes de que se complicasen las cosas, pronuncio un nombre, y ese fue el tuyo. En mi opinión, lo mejor es que entre el Señor Malfoy – comentó dirigiéndose a los demás – Haber que es lo que pasa. Señor Lupin, usted decide._

_Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él._

_- Vale, que entre Draco. Yo creo que también es lo mejor – volvió su rostro hacia el rubio y le guiño el ojo – Ve con el doctor._

_El rubio se ruborizó ante el guiño de su profesor. _

_- Seguro que sospecha algo – pensó - ¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy se preocupa tanto?_

_Cuando entraron en la habitación, el rubio fue corriendo hacia la cama en la que se encontraba el moreno y el doctor se fue, dándoles privacidad._

_Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, quitándole el pelo de los ojos, mientras que daba rienda suelta a sus emociones sin poder contenerse._

_- Por favor, Harry – le decía en un susurro en su oído mientras lloraba – Ahora no me dejes…. Ahora no… ¿Me escuchas Harry? Te Quiero… es la verdad y ahora me doy cuenta, ahora que te estoy perdiendo es cuando se que Te quiero… quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero que abras tus ojos y me mires, que te enfades conmigo, que grites… ¡Lo que quieras, Harry! Pero quédate a mi lado… quédate conmigo…_

_Así fueron pasando días y meses… El moreno seguía igual y Draco seguía visitándole y diciéndole palabras en el odio porque sabía que él le escuchaba… tenía ese presentimiento._

* * *

_Una tarde, mientras el rubio le contaba cómo iban las cosas en el mundo exterior, los aparatos a los que estaba conectado empezaron a hacer un ruido muy fuerte y el nervioso no sabía que hacer… Fue hacia el pasillo y comenzó a gritar:_

_- ¡¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!!! ¡¡Es Harry!!! ¡¡Por favor, que venga alguien!!_

_Los médicos llegaron corriendo a la habitación y una enfermera agarraba a Draco para que no se interpusiera en la labor de los médicos. Remus Lupin también llegó en ese instante._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?_

_- No lo sé… yo… estaba hablando con él... y de repente el aparato se puso hacer un pitido muy fuerte… yo… no sabía que hacer…_

_- Tranquilo… todo estará bien ya veras… - decía Remus intentando consolarlo y ayudando a la enfermera a sujetarlo, aunque el mismo estaba por correr también hacia la habitación – ¡Contrólate Draco!_

_- ¡¡DEJAME!! ¡¡QUIERO IR CON HARRY!!! – gritaba llorando - ¡¡HARRY, POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES!!! ¡QUEDATE CONMIGO, QUEDATE A MI LADO!! ¡¡TE NECESITO HARRY!!_

_- ¡¡MERLIN!! – gritaba el doctor al otro lado de la puerta - ¡LO ESTAMOS PERDIENDO! ¡RAPIDO!_

_Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar el rubio. Empujando a la doctora y a Remus, se metió en la habitación, y abriéndose paso entre las personas que estaban allí se puso en el costado de Harry cogiéndole la mano._

_- Harry, reacciona por favor – seguía llorando desconsoladamente – Harry… te quiero, te amo… no me dejes…… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, POTTER!! ¡¡REACCIONA!! ¡¡REACCIONA YA!!! ¡¡CUANDO DESPIERTES TE VOY A DAR UNA PARTADA EN EL TRASERO POR TENERME ASÍ!!! ¡¡VUELVE DESDE DONDE ESTES!!! ¡TE QUIERO AQUÍ, AHORA!_

_Después de unos momentos, que se hicieron eternos, un grito se escucho por encima de los de Draco._

_- LO TENEMOS – gritó el doctor – LO TENEMOS DE VUELTA._

_Ese fue el momento más feliz de su vida… el momento en el que dijeron que había vuelto._

_Esa misma noche, Harry abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Draco junto a su cama. Se encontraba durmiendo, con la cabeza apoyada en su colchón y tenia cogida una de sus manos. _

_**************_

_Draco estaba al pendiente de que Harry despertara, pero no pudo aguantar más y se quedó dormido. Al poco tiempo notó como si alguien apretara su mano. No – pensó en sueños – son alucinaciones. Pero cuando notó otra vez la presión en su mano, abrió rápidamente los ojos, viendo como Harry lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Harry – dijo levantándose y pasándole una mano por la mejilla – Despertaste… ¿estás bien?_

_- Draco… - contestó con voz rasposa – Lo siento…. Parece que sigo dando problemas ¿no?_

_- Shhh…. No digas nada… descansa…. Duerme un rato Harry…. Ahora que has despertado todo está bien…_

_- ¿Has estado siempre aquí?- preguntó después de beber un poco de agua, pues tenía la garganta seca - Draco… yo…_

_- Harry… shhh, no importa… ya me lo dirás luego si quieres.. ahora des…_

_- No draco – interrumpió el moreno poniéndole un dedo en sus labios para que callara – Yo también te quiero… el día que te vi en la tienda de túnicas me quede prendado de tu belleza… parecías un ángel, con esos ojos plata y ese pelo que tanto me gusta…. Pero después de oírte decir aquello intente odiarte… yo creía que te odiaba todo este tiempo… pero no era así… estaba enamorado de ti… luego con lo de la guerra… no quería perderte, pero pensaba que me odiabas y yo no quería estar en un mundo donde la persona a la que amaba me odiara… pero luego te oí decir que me amabas… no fue un sueño ¿no, draco?_

_- No Harry, no fue un sueño… Te amo… y no sabes cuánto… estos meses han sido los peores de mi vida… pensaba que iba a perderte… yo te he querido siempre… quiero estar contigo siempre amor… siempre…_

_- Estaremos juntos… te lo prometo – contestó mientras el sueño le vencía._

_***** Fin flasback*****_

Poco a poco Harry fue recuperándose gracias a la fuerza que le daba su rubio, porque ahora si tenía algo por lo que luchar, por lo que seguir adelante.

Después de salir del hospital anunció a todos que se iba a vivir con Malfoy.

_*****Flash back*****_

_Estaban esperando a que el doctor le diera el alta y en la habitación se encontraban Draco y la familia Weasley._

_- Bueno… - comenzó hablando el moreno – yo quería deciros que a partir de hoy me iré a vivir con Draco._

_- ¿QUÉ? – grito Ron, que parecía que era el único que no se había enterado de nada, porque aunque no se había hecho oficial, los Weasley junto con Hermione, Severus y Remus ya sospechaban algo - ¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS A VIVIR CON EL HURON?_

_- Ron no lo insultes – le reprendió duramente Harry – Me voy a vivir con el porqué es la persona que amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… - se volvió hacia el rubio, le cogió las manos y le miró a los ojos – Una vida junto a ti, Draco… Eso es lo que quiero._

_Ron no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación. Los demás encajaron la noticia mejor que el pelirrojo, pues habían visto la devoción que el rubio le procesaba a Harry y como el moreno se derretía cada vez que su rubio lo miraba. En ese instante todos sabían que todo iba a salir bien, que estaría bien con él._

_*****Fin flash back*****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Ahora, con 25 años, eran dos hombres de éxito. Harry Potter se había convertido en el Jefe de Aurores y por debajo de él se encontraba su amigo Ronald Weasley. El pelirrojo, en el pasar de los años había visto que la relación iba en serio y no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Nunca podría llevarse del todo bien con él por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero ahora podían mantener una conversación sin que uno de los dos salga herido, puesto que también había ganado algo de cordura al casarse con su amiga, Hermione Granger, ahora Hermione Weasley.

Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un empresario de gran éxito… Su fortuna había aumentado considerablemente y ya tenía varias sucursales en el extranjero. Ambos seguían viviendo en Malfoy Manor y no podían estar más enamorados.

Draco estaba en la mansión dando instrucciones a los elfos para que preparasen una cena romántica mientras que él se encontraba en la habitación principal decorándola para la ocasión. Esa noche celebrarían su aniversario.

* * *

Cuando la chimenea chisporroteó dejando paso a un contento Harry, el rubio se encontraba leyendo unos papeles en el sofá. Harry se dirigió hacia él y se colocó a su espalda, bajando sus manos del cuello al pecho, dando un masaje.

- Hola amor – dijo susurrando al oído del rubio – Feliz aniversario, Dragón.

- Feliz aniversario – contestó ladeando la cabeza para recibir un apasionado beso - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien. Nada del otro mundo – añadió el moreno dando la vuelta para acostarse en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, mientras este le acariciaba en pelo - ¿Y el tuyo que tal?

- No me puedo quejar, he cerrado algunos negocios y Thomas dijo que… - no pudo continuar hablando por que el moreno le había agarrado la nuca para que bajase a darle un beso. Y lo que comenzó siendo un beso inocente poco a poco fue subiendo de tono.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y sentó al rubio en sus piernas mientras seguían besándose. Introdujo las manos por debajo de la camiseta, pero el rubio lo apartó.

- Amor – le dijo – si sigues así no me voy a poder contener… y aún no hemos cenado…. Además, te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Si?... ¿Me tienes una sorpresa? – contesto mientras daba besos en su cuello – Bueno… pues vamos a cenar… porque esta noche no te voy a dejar salir de la habitación dragón…

- Jajaja – se rió el rubio - ¿Vas a poder aguantar toda la noche?

- ¿Me estas retando, Malfoy?

- Tómalo como quieras – le susurró a su oído mientras pasaba una mano por la despierta erección de Harry – pero primero… vamos a cenar…

El rubio se levantó y se dirigió al salón con Harry detrás de él.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, no pudo aguantar más… y tomando en brazos al rubio, subieron a la habitación.

El moreno se llevó una gran sorpresa. La habitación estaba decorada igual que cuando hicieron el amor la primera vez…

- ¿Te acuerdas, no Harry? – preguntó draco agarrándolo por la cintura - ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez, verdad?

- ¡Como olvidarlo amor! Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida… Te amo, dragón… te amo

- Yo también gatito, también te amo…

- Draco, no me digas gatito…

- ¿Por qué? Si cuando hago esto… - dijo dándole besos en el cuello y detrás de la oreja, un punto que sabía que lo volvía loco – ronroneas como uno…

Empezaron a besarse, iniciando una pelea de lenguas por ver quién dominaba a quien… Harry le quitó poco a poco la ropa a draco, mientras se dirigían hacia la cama y el rubio no se quedó atrás…

Se encontraban en ropa interior y el moreno acostó al rubio en la cama cubriéndolo con su cuerpo…

- Amor… - decía mientras repartía besos por el pecho del rubio, cara, cuello… - ¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor como aquella primera vez?... Déjame poseerte esta noche… quiero hacerte mío, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre…

- S-si Harry… hazme tuyo… hazme el amor…

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, levantando el cuerpo de su rubio le quito los calzoncillos y luego se quito los suyos, quedándose los dos desnudos.

El moreno repartió besos por el cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba todos los rincones de su cuerpo, uno que conocía bastante bien. Fue bajando poco a poco, llegando a las tetillas, succionándolas y dejándolas erectas. Bajó por su pecho, dejando un recorrido de besos por todo él, hasta llegar al ombligo, para más tarde llegar a la erección que se alzaba delante de él. La cogió con la mano y comenzó a masturbarla.

- Harry… por favor… - decía entre jadeos el rubio – harry…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – contesto el moreno en el oído del otro, mientras que su mano seguía en la erección de draco – Pídemelo…. Que quieres que haga…

- Métetela… en la boca… chúpala Harry….

Éste no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a metérsela en la boca, chupando y dando pequeñas mordiscos, algo que al rubio lo estaba volviendo loco…

Harry se levantó del cuerpo un momento para coger el bote de lubricante, se echó en los dedos y en su pene.

Mientras que seguía chupando el miembro del rubio, comenzó a meter un dedo en el interior del rubio. Al principio se tensó, pero cuando notó que se había relajado, metió un segundo dedo, al que pronto se unió un tercero…

- Hazlo ya… Harry… métela ya…

Alineó su pene en su entrada, colocó las piernas de rubio en sus hombros y comenzó a empujar poco a poco, hasta meterla completamente. El rubio se tensó, pero Harry se mantuvo quieto, controlándose para no dañar a su amor y coloco su mano en la erección de este mientras que le daba apasionados besos, para intentar relajarlo.

- Muévete – le dijo draco – vamos Harry…

El moreno comenzó una danza sensual, entrando y saliendo del interior del rubio, hasta que en una de esas embestidas dio con su próstata.

- Ahh… Harry…. Ahhhh... ohhjoder…

- ¿ahí Draco?

- Siii…. ¡Merlín… ahí….! Ahh… mas… mas fuerte…. Dame más…

- Draco…. Ahhh….

Harry seguía embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte al rubio, dando una y otra vez con la próstata de éste… provocando gemidos de placer. Draco pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas y se llevó una mano a su erección, que se encontraba entre los dos cuerpos, subiendo y bajando su mano al ritmo que marcaba el moreno.

Harry vio como se masturbaba y colocó una mano encima de la de draco para ayudarlo.

Echó la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos por el placer que estaba sintiendo y Harry aprovechó para besar su cuello y dale mordiscos.

- Draco amor, no cierres los ojos…. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te corras, quiero verme reflejado en tus ojos…

- Te amo, Harry… no aguanto más…. Me voy a……

- Yo también te amo dragón… Juntos amor…. Juntos…

Ambos se corrieron. Draco entre los dos cuerpos y Harry dentro de él. El moreno se dejó caer sobre el rubio, y éste lo recibió con un abrazo, intentando ambos recuperar el aliento.

- Ha sido… Wow… - dijo Harry levantando la cabeza para darle un beso - Vamos mejorando…

- Si… ha sido increíble...

Harry salió de dentro del cuerpo del rubio y se tumbó a su lado, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, y le dio otro beso.

- Te amo rubio…

- Yo también te amo…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Con el pasar de los meses Draco iba mejorando día a día con sus negocios, hasta que se volcó completamente en él. Tenía un negocio entre manos muy importante, uno que lo estaba haciendo viajar muy a menudo. Y por si fuera poco, Harry también estaba muy ocupado en un caso de tráfico ilegal de pociones y casi que no se veían. Solo se encontraban por la noche, y estaban demasiado cansados para hacer el amor. Así que la relación había decaído un poco.

Un lunes por la mañana, cuando volvió del trabajo, no encontró al rubio por ninguna parte. Solo había una nota encima de la mesita del salón.

_Harry, cariño:_

_¡¡Por fin he conseguido el negocio que tanto quería!! Me he tenido que ir de viaje con Blaise a este cerrar el negocio… no vaya a ser que luego se arrepientan… _

_Mira que no me gusta lo que te traes entre manos en el ministerio. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado ¿Vale? Volveré en tres días. _

_Te amo,_

_Draco_

Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Una nota, una maldita nota para decirle que se iba. ¿Es que no le podía mandar una lechuza para decírselo con antelación? O simplemente esperarle…

- ¡Ja! – dijo Harry irónicamente – me deja solo una nota… y encima coge y se larga con el idiota de Blaise… Espero que no se le ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi novio…

Pues el moreno conocía bastante bien a ese tal Blaise… Aún recordaba cuando su rubio vino a contarle que había vuelto al país.

*****Flash back*****

_Estaban en la cama abrazados, después de una sesión de sexo._

_- Harry… ¿estás despierto?_

_- ¿Mmmm? – contestó el moreno medio dormido - ¿Qué pasa dragón?_

_- ¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que no te he contado. Hoy mientras estaba en la oficina ha venido una persona a verme…_

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Blaise… según me ha dicho ha venido para quedarse en el país, definitivamente._

_- ¿Blaise? ¿Tu ex – novio? – Harry se tensó y el rubio lo notó. Abrió de pronto los ojos… sabía lo que podía significar eso. Ese chico no había vuelto así por las buenas… algo se traía entre manos. Nunca le había caído bien. - ¿Y a que ha venido?_

_- Si, Harry, mi ex – novio ¿Pasa algo? – le contestó perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de él? ¿Por qué siempre que lo menciono te pones así?_

_- Pues que seguro que ha venido a por ti. Estará aquí para reconquistarte. No me fio de él._

_- ¡Pero si ni si quiera le conoces! ¡El no es así! Y aunque estuviese aquí para eso, cosa que dudo, ¿piensas que me liaría con él? _

_- Sí, claro, cosa que dudas... si serás ingenuo…_

_- ¡Yo no soy ingenuo, Potter! – respondió alzando la voz - ¿Te atreves a poner en duda mis sentimientos por ti? ¿Es que no te he demostrado bastante que te amo? ¡He estado todos estos putos años contigo, y encima ahora vienes y me dices que me largaría con otro!_

_- ¡Yo no he dicho eso Draco! ¡No saques las cosas fuera de contexto!_

_- No lo has dicho, pero lo has insinuado… ¡Que pena que no confíes en mí!_

_- ¡Si confío en ti!_

_- Pues qué bien que lo demuestras… mira, Potter… haz lo que te dé la gana… sabes que te amo y que nunca te traicionaría… te lo he jurado muchas veces… pero si quieres creer lo contrario haz lo que te plazca – contestó dándose la vuelta en la cama para dormir, dándole la espalda al moreno – Buenas noches._

_- Draco… Draco, escucha – le llamaba, pero el rubio no le contestaba - ¡Genial, soy un imbécil!_

****Fin Flash Back****

Desde esa noche, el moreno no había vuelto a mencionar al "amigo" de su novio, porque sabía que terminarían discutiendo, aunque últimamente ya no sabía que hacer porque el rubio se le lanzaba al cuello nada más este abría la boca. Estaban pasando la peor crisis de su relación. Todo esto gracias a la aparición de Zabinni, en opinión de Harry, porque para el rubio fue fantástica la vuelta de su amigo, incluso le había dado trabajo en su empresa.

****************

Estos días fueron para Harry un suplicio. En primer lugar porque aunque confiara en Draco, sabía de lo que era capaz Blaise Zabinni. El chico siempre había estado enamorado de su rubio y no sabía lo que podía suceder en ese viaje. Y segundo, porque tenía mucho lio en el departamento de aurores. No podían lograr encontrar una pista sobre el tráfico de pociones, por más que buscaban.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Harry se pasaba el día completo metido en el ministerio, trabajando sin parar, intentando encontrar la más mínima pista que le diga algo sobre ese famoso tráfico de pociones, uno que lo llevaba de cabeza.

Cuando volvió a casa por la noche y entró al salón se encontró a Blaise sentado en el sofá con una copa en la mano.

- Buenas noches Potter – dijo sonriendo - ¡Que placer volver a verte!

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Potter, Potter… ¿Qué maneras son esas de saludar a las personas? ¿Es que tus tíos no te enseñaron modales?

- ¡Cierra la boca Zabinni! ¿Para qué voy a tener modales con una persona tan rastrera como tú?

- Ohh… ¡Me hieres profundamente Potter! – contestó irónicamente levantándose y poniéndose frente al moreno - ¡Qué pena que Draco no me vea así! ¿No?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Lo has entendido muy bien, Potter – siguió Zabinni hablando y mirándose al mismo tiempo las uñas de las manos – Creo que tu también te has dado cuenta…

- ¡No sé de qué me hablas! – dijo Harry fuera de sí, dándose media vuelta para marcharse de ahí – Vete de esta casa.

- ¿Sabes? – agregó éste haciendo que Harry se parase justo cuando salía por la puerta – No vas a durar mucho con él… Volverá a mí… ¡Ya lo verás! De hecho… ya ha empezado…

Harry volvió a entrar hecho una furia y agarró al chico por las solapas de su camisa.

- ¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO, IMBECIL! ¡DIME!

- Yo no le he hecho nada – contestó muy calmado – O al menos nada que él no hubiese querido…

- ¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

El moreno salió del salón y se dirigió a su habitación, donde encontró al rubio metiendo ropa en su maleta.

- ¡Hola, amor! – dijo dándole un casto beso al moreno, pero este no le correspondió - ¿Te pasa algo, Harry?

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó muy serio - ¿Te vuelves a ir? ¿No ha ido bien el negocio?

- Si, si que ha ido bien… pero Blaise dice… – en ese momento Harry cerró los ojos, intentando aguantar el impulso de decir algo que sentara mal al rubio - …que lo mejor para el negocio es que lo manejemos desde allí durante un tiempo… para ver que pasa… ¿porqué, te parece mal?

- ¿Y ahora te preocupa lo que yo piense? – estalló - ¿Me has tomado en cuenta acaso para decir que hacer?

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Harry? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Viene, a que vengo del trabajo y lo primero que veo es a Blaise sentado en el sofá y a ti…

- ¿Así que es por eso, no? ¿por Blaise? ¿Ya estamos otra vez con tus paranoias?

- ¡No son paranoias mías! ¡Y no me estaba refiriendo a eso! ¡Me refiero a que vengo y lo primero que me encuentro es a mi novio que está haciendo su maleta porque acaba de venir y ya se va! ¡Si ni siquiera ha pasado ni un solo día y ya te largas otra vez! ¿Y ahora me vienes preguntando que si me parece mal que te vayas? ¿Acaso me lo ibas a consultar? ¿Te importa lo que yo piense, e? ¡Porque a mí me parece que te da lo mismo mi opinión, porque te vas a ir igual… te vas a volver a ir con ese de ahí! – concluyó señalando hacia la puerta, refiriéndose a la persona que esperaba en el salón.

- ¡NO METAS A BLAISE! ¡ÉL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!

- ¿LO DEFIENDES NO? – contestó el moreno pasándose la mano por el pelo – Debí haberlo imaginado… lo estaba viendo venir…

- ¿LO DEFIENDO DE QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR? ¿NO CREERAS QUE YO…? ¿QUÉ BLAISE A MÍ…?

- Mira Draco, ya no se qué pensar… vengo a casa y me encuentro a ese ahí… me dice que os vais otra vez y que tu y yo no vamos a durar mucho, que de hecho tu ya has vuelto con él… Es como si hubieses dejado de quererme o que nunca lo hubieses hecho… - alegó sentándose abatido en un sillón que tenía detrás – No sé qué pensar…

- ¡ESO QUE DICES NO ES ASÍ, HARRY! ¡BLAISE JAMÁS DIRÍA UNA COSA ASÍ! ¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE YO TE SERÍA INFIEL CON ÉL! ¡YO JAMÁS TE HARÍA UNA COSA ASÍ! ¡TE LO HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES!

Se levantó y se puso frente a Draco, le agarró por los hombros y con una mano le levanto el rostro para que le mirase a los ojos.

- Draco, júramelo… Júrame que no sientes nada por él… - Draco se deshizo de la mano del moreno y le dio la espalda - ¿Ves como si? Nunca digas que no me serías infiel cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de de jurar que no sientes nada por él.

- Harry yo…

- No te esfuerces Draco. Después de todo él tenía razón… - Harry se sentía destruido, pensar que el amor que Draco le profesaba no era real lo estaba matando… Él sabía que Draco lo quería, de eso no cabía duda, pero también se había dado cuenta de que desde que Blaise apareció en su vida había resurgido en su interior algo por ese hombre… y ya no podía más – Me marcho Draco… Me voy de esta casa… Me regreso a la mía.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo perdía para siempre… Esas palabras le abrieron los ojos.

- No Harry por favor… no te vayas...

- No tiene sentido seguir aquí así, sabiendo que tus sentimientos no son los mismos que los míos… No quiero sufrir más Draco… No quiero seguir dudando siempre de cada cosa que hagas… Yo nunca he sido así y sin embargo ahora dudo de todo lo que te rodea y fue desde que apareció él.

- Harry escúchame – abrazó al moreno, apretándole fuerte y susurrándole al oído - ¡Te lo prometo, león!

- ¿Qué?

- Harry, yo te amo y no quiero hacerte sufrir… Te amo y te prometo, en nombre del amor que siento por ti, que no siento nada por Blaise. Tú eres al único al que amo, de verdad. Prometo escribirte e intentar venir algún fin de semana. Te juro Harry, nunca te seré infiel, pero no me dejes, por favor, no te vayas.

- Draco yo…

- Por favor – el rubio aflojó el abrazó y le besó. Un beso donde expresaba todo lo que sentía hacia su moreno, todo lo que le amaba – Por favor Harry… No soy nada sin ti… No soy nada.

- Te creo Draco… Yo prometo no dudar más de ti. También te amo.

Y así, después de eso, Draco se fue de nuevo con Blaise.

********************************

En el departamento de aurores la cosa se iba poniendo fea. Acababan de recibir una posible pista de una fábrica abandonada en Escocia. Allí se dirigían los aurores, bajo el mando de Ronald Weasley.

**************************

Una lechuza entró por la ventana del despacho y se posó sobre el escritorio del jefe de aurores. Harry la abrió y leyó:

"_Es una pena que hayas mandado a tus aurores a una trampa. Comenzarás a pagarme las que me debes… "_

El moreno se levantó corriendo y cogió el comunicador que había inventado Hermione para estos casos.

- ¡Ron! ¿Estás ahí? – pero Ron no contestaba el comunicador - ¡Maldita sea Ron, cógelo!

- Ufff, por qué poco… - contestó Ron al cabo de unos minutos - ¡De la que nos hemos librado, Jefe! ¡Era una trampa!

- ¿Estáis todos bien?

- Si, por suerte. Hay algunos heridos… pero nada grave.

- ¡Que alivio! ¡Venid en cuanto podáis! Tenemos que hablar…

El moreno se dejó caer en su silla, sin podérselo creer. Cómo se podía haber confiado así. Había estado a punto de perder a sus aurores.

Otra lechuza entró en su despacho.

"_Esta vez he fallado… pero eso no te librará de lo que te mereces. Pagarás por quitarme lo que era mío. Prepárate para lo que te espera, esto es solo el principio."_

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – se preguntaba en voz alta el moreno – Piensa Harry, piensa… ¿Un mortífago? No, no… los mortifagos están todos en Azkaban o muertos… ¿Quién puede ser?

Saber que todavía había una esperanza para él y Draco era lo que le hacía seguir adelante, luchar por todo y contra todo, aunque personas como el de la carta se lo pusieran cada vez más difícil. Pero lograría dar con los traficantes, de eso estaba seguro. No por nada era Harry Potter.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho.

Adelante – dijo el jefe de aurores.

Jefe, ya estamos todos aquí – contestó Ron – A algunos les he dado permiso para ir a San Mungo a que los revisen, por precaución, pero no creo que sea nada grave. ¿Qué es lo que pasó realmente, Harry?

No lo sé, Ron. Esto cada vez se vuelve más confuso. Toma, léelo. – le entregó las notas que había recibido a su amigo - ¿Qué piensas?

Es todo muy raro, Harry. ¿Tienes algún sospechoso en mente?

No. Los he descartado a todos. Los mortífagos o están muertos o en Azkaban y como no sea algún lunático que después de la guerra se haya quedado sin nada… No me lo explico.

Podemos consultárselo a Hermione, esta noche, en la cena.

Sí, porque a mí se me han agotado las ideas.

Esa noche mientras cenaba en casa de Hermione y Ron, ambos chicos le expusieron lo sucedido esa tarde.

Esto es muy grave, Harry – dijo la chica – hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Lo sé, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Si ni siquiera tengo una sola pista sobre ello… Estoy desesperado. No puedo más. Entre esto y lo de Draco…

¿Malfoy? – preguntó curioso el pelirrojo - ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

Ya te lo conté Ron – explicó cansado el moreno – Se ha ido de viaje con Blaise, y si os soy sincero no me gusta nada. Todo estaba muy bien, pero desde que ese tipo apareció en nuestras vidas se ha complicado todo… A Draco le surgen viajes de repente, aparece el tráfico de pociones… N-no…

¡Espera un momento! – cortó la chica rápidamente con una cara emocionada – No puede ser lo que estoy pensando… es demasiado retorcido todo…

¿De qué estás hablando, cariño? – preguntó interesado Ron – Tienes cara de "hey, he descubierto algo que se os ha pasado por alto a los dos". Suéltalo ya.

Es sobre lo que acaba de decir Harry. Has dicho que desde que Blaise apareció todo se ha enredado.

Si, lo he dicho.

Pues ya está. ¿Qué tal si es Blaise el que está detrás de lo del trafico de pociones? ¿Y si solo está usando la empresa de Draco como tapadera?

Es demasiado retorcido todo ¿no crees?

No pierdes nada con investigar, hermano – intervino ron – Además, no tenemos ninguna pista. Y ahora mismo esa suposición encaja bien.

Si – admitió Harry – no pierdo nada. ¿Desde cuándo tú eres de las que sospechan de alguien sin contrastar los hechos antes, Hermione?

Bueno… no se puede ser tan buena en estos tiempos ¿No crees? Además, en Hogwarts nunca me cayó especialmente bien ese tipo, no me daba buena espina y ahora tampoco.

Esa noche el moreno llegó a casa y se tiró encima de la cama con la ropa puesta. No tenía ganas de desvestirse.

Una lechuza parda cruzó la ventana y se posó sobre el sillón de la habitación. Extendió la pata hacia el moreno, indicándole que le quitara la carta que llevaba. Harry así lo hizo y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, perdiéndose en el cielo oscuro.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de donde procedía. La carta era de Draco, y la abrió rápidamente.

_Hola, amor:_

_Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte, pero esto me demorará bastante. Siento dejarte tan solo últimamente. Perdóname._

_Me siento muy solo cuando tú no estás conmigo y la cama se me hace muy grande sin ti. Ahora mismo daría lo que fuese porque me hicieras el amor de nuevo. Nosotros los magos tenemos muchas ventajas, podemos desplazarnos a donde queramos en cuestión de minutos, pero ahora mismo no puedo irme de aquí. Prometo hacerte una visita pronto y espero que me sepas dar la bienvenida como solo tú sabes hacerlo._

_Te quiero mucho, Harry. Te deseo y deseo que estos días que estemos separados pasen lo más pronto posible._

_Draco_

Harry estaba en una nube. "Draco se acuerda de mí", pensó, "no me ha olvidado".

Esa noche durmió como un niño pequeño, aunque todavía estaba el asunto de Blaise. Tendría que ponerse a investigar pronto.

*************************

Ya no podía retrasar más la investigación, por ello pidió a sus aurores que le consiguieran toda la información y los movimientos que había llevado la empresa de Malfoy en estos últimos meses.

Tenía una pila llena de documentos que necesitaba que los mirara, pero era mucho, por lo que le pidió a Ron que le echase una mano.

Por más que miraban los papeles, una y otra vez, no encontraban nada fuera de lo normal.

Quizá no haya nada – sugirió Harry – tal vez nuestra idea va muy desencaminada.

O tal vez lo hayan encubierto muy bien – añadió el pelirrojo – todavía queda mucho por mirar, e incluso papeles que no han podido traer los aurores porque la gente que maneja todo esto no quisieron entregárselos… Si te soy sincero, me inclino a que están ocultando algo, no es normal que en una investigación te prohíban mirar ciertos documentos…

Puede ser, Ron… pero a lo mejor no quieren que veamos los documentos por otras razones que no tienen nada que ver con esto…

Eres muy confiado, hermano. Sé que depositas toda tu confianza en Malfoy, pero a veces uno tiene que arriesgarse para poder seguir adelante… ¿Qué tal si ese tipo está haciendo cosas ilegales delante de las propias narices de tu novio?

Tienes razón, lo sé, pero es que no me imagino a Draco metido en todo esto… No es propio de él… Y en todo caso de que así fuese, sería influenciado por ese tipo, no lo haría por propia voluntad, él no es así…

Puede ser que Blaise lo esté haciendo a sus espaldas…Quizás él no sepa nada.

Harry no contestó. Mientras su amigo seguía revisando papeles, él le daba vueltas a la conversación… ¿No era posible que Draco estuviese detrás, no?

*********************  
Pasaron varias semanas, y él seguía mirando papeles, sin ningún resultado.

La chimenea de la Mansión chisporroteó, y por ella salió un Draco Malfoy enojado. Se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Harry y le extendió un papel. Él lo leyó.

"_No me puedo creer que estés tan lejos y dejes que tu amor te investigue, ¿No lo sabías? El gran Harry Potter ha vuelto a las andadas, pero esta vez eres tú el que está en su punto de mira. ¿Lo vas a consentir? ¿Vas a dejar que tu gran amor te investigue a tus espaldas?"_

Draco yo… - intentó decir nervioso, aún con el papel en la mano.

No hace falta que digas nada, ese papel y tu reacción era todo lo que necesitaba saber… ¡Es increíble! ¿Estás investigando mis empresas? ¿Qué neurona has perdido en tu cerebro? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Draco…

¿Por qué lo haces? – interrumpió el otro de mala manera - ¿Qué es lo que hay tan sospechoso en mi trabajo que tiene que investigarse por todo el departamento de aurores? ¿Acaso soy un criminal? Porque si es así decídmelo, porque yo no me he enterado de eso.

No eres un criminal Draco – intervino el moreno intentando calmar el asunto – Nunca diría eso de ti.

Pues me estás tratando como a uno, investigándome a mis espaldas. Ya sé que eres el puto jefe de aurores, que tu palabra es la ley, pero soy tu novio, ¿Acaso no pensabas decirme? ¿Se te pasó por tu prodigiosa mente que tenía derecho a saber que me estabas investigando? ¡Y no enterarme por este anónimo! – dijo señalándole el papel que aún sostenía Harry - Dime la verdad, ¿Lo pensaste?

No – contestó abatido – No lo pensé. Creí que no tenías nada que ocultar, y que si te decía las cosas terminaríamos peleando y…

¡Genial, Potter! ¡Simplemente genial!

Es que nos llegó un anónimo – mintió Harry. No podía decirle que la idea había sido de Hermione – y como todo lo del tráfico de pociones cada vez se vuelve más complicado pues pensamos en echar un vistazo a tus documentos. Era la única pista que teníamos.

¿Y encontraste algo? – preguntó el rubio con ironía - ¿Lo encontraste?

No – negó – No hemos encontrado nada. De todas formas no lo podemos revisar todo, hay documentos a los que no nos dejan acceder.

¡Ja! – intervino el rubio - ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso pensáis que voy a dejar que vea todo el mundo mis movimientos y todo lo que eso conlleva? ¿No te fías de mi palabra?

Claro que me fio de tu palabra – añadió Harry levantando la voz – Pero esto es un asunto oficial, ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Qué me tapara los ojos y fingiera que esto no está pasando?

Nadie habló. El rubio se dirigió al sillón más cercano y se dejó caer en él, mientras que el moreno permanecía en el sofá.

Sé que es un asunto delicado – habló Draco intentando calmarse – Y también se que te lleva de cabeza. Realmente no me molesta que me investigaras, Harry, lo que en realidad me molestó es enterarme por otro sitio de lo que estabas haciendo, de no hubieses sido tú el que me lo dijera. Eso es lo que me molesta.

Lo siento, de verdad.

Dejémoslo aquí – dijo el rubio – Vamos a acostarnos y ya hablaremos de ello.

Está bien, como tú quieras.

Harry, me gustaría dormir solo esta noche, tengo cosas que pensar.

No te preocupes, yo me iré a la habitación de invitados. Tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Gracias.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, y mientras que el moreno se durmió en un momento, pues estaba muy agotado, el rubio permanecía dando vueltas por la habitación.

Se dirigió al armario de la ropa, quitó toda la que se encontraba doblada y la que estaba colgada y apareció en la madera del fondo un tirador. El armario contenía un doble fondo. Tiró de él y lo abrió. Dentro había guardado un pensadero, uno que nadie conocía, ni si quiera sus padres lo sabían. Ahí es donde guardaba todos sus secretos, todos los pensamientos que no quería que nadie más los viera.

Colocó la punta de la varita en su sien y la fue retirando poco a poco. De ella empezó a surgir un hilo plateado que fue depositado en la vasija. Esta operación la repitió unas cuantas veces más. Cuando terminó, volvió a meter el pensadero en su sitio de nuevo, encerrándolo en aquel compartimento.

Es lo mejor – dijo el rubio mientras guardaba la vasija – Olvidar lo que sucedió será lo mejor.

**************************  
Cuando el rubio se levantó al día siguiente y bajó las escaleras, el olor a café recién hecho inundo sus fosas nasales. Allí en la cocina se encontraba su chico, preparando su desayuno.

Buenos días – dijo el moreno cuando lo vio aparecer. Lo dejo en un tono tímido, pues no sabía cómo se había levantado el chico esta mañana - ¿Has dormido bien?

Buenos días – se acercó al otro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – Mas o menos. ¿Te has levantado temprano no?

Sí, he ido a volar un rato. Me gusta hacerlo por las mañanas temprano. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan temprano?

Tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que ir a la oficina y eso. ¿Tú no llegas tarde al trabajo hoy?

No – negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios – Ser el jefe tiene sus ventajas.

Pues será para ti, porque yo también soy jefe y parezco de todo menos eso.

Ambos desayunaron animados, parecía que el episodio de ayer estaba olvidado, o por lo menos querían olvidarlo.

Draco se marchó a su trabajo y el moreno fue a la habitación que compartían siempre, pues en la de invitados no tenía ropa.

Se duchó y dirigió sus pasos al armario de la ropa. Empezó a sacar la que estaba doblada, ya que buscaba su camisa blanca y no la encontraba. El armario se fue vaciando poco a poco, y en la cama el montón de ropa iba creciendo. Cuando estaba terminando de sacar la ropa doblada, encontró la camisa que buscaba, pero cuando fue a cogerla se dio cuenta de que en el fondo del armario había una especie de puerta.

¿Qué es esto de aquí? – se preguntó en voz alta – Nunca lo había visto.

Dejó la camisa que llevaba en sus manos y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una vasija. La sacó y la dejó encima de la mesa.

Él reconoció inmediatamente lo que era, ya que había ido muchas veces al despacho de Dumbledore y él tenía una parecida.

Un pensadero – se dijo a sí mismo - ¿Draco guarda sus recuerdos aquí? ¿Por qué?

Harry estaba confundido. Nunca Draco le había hablado sobre él, ni si quiera sabía que existía, pero la curiosidad era demasiada y no podía resistirse. Así que se dejó guiar por su instinto, que le decía que un solo vistazo no iba a hacer daño a nadie, y metió su cabeza en la vasija, notando como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de su rubio.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

_Cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación muy grande y bien amueblada. La chimenea estaba encendida y junto a ella había una mesa de cristal y un sofá. Al fondo de la habitación, a la izquierda estaba la cama, demasiado amplia para una sola persona, y junto a ella una puerta, que seguramente conduciría al baño. _

_Era muy parecida a la habitación de un hotel, esos que solos los ricos se pueden permitir._

_Alguien llamó a la puerta y el moreno se percató de que Draco salía del baño, con una toalla atada a la cintura. Abrió la puerta y en el umbral de ésta estaba el chico de sus pesadillas, Blaise Zabinni._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a estas horas, Blaise? – Preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa marca Malfoy, dejándole paso – Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, por si no lo sabías, y no es que no agradezca tu compañía, pero quiero estar solo._

_- Me preguntaba si lo echas de menos – dijo yendo al centro de la habitación._

_- ¿A quién? – Preguntó confundido - ¿De quién hablas?_

_- ¿Una semana aquí y ya te has olvidado de Potter?_

_- Ah, hablas de Harry – contestó situándose junto a éste - Claro que sí, es mi novio._

_Draco estaba confundido por las preguntas de Blaise, no entendía a que venía el interrogatorio. _

_Harry lo escuchaba todo con mucha atención, sin perderse ningún detalle, pero no le gustaba la mirada que ese chico le echaba a su novio. Mientras Draco se movía por la habitación, Harry hacía lo mismo, situándose siempre cerca del rubio._

_Blaise, aprovechó que Draco pasaba por su lado y lo cogió de la cintura, pegando su espalda desnuda al pecho de este, rodeándolo completamente._

_- ¿No me echas de menos? – Susurró el chico en el oído del rubio, mientras poco a poco bajaba su mano hasta el borde de la toalla - ¿No extrañas nuestras noches pasionales?_

_Draco intentaba resistirse, pero cuando el otro comenzó a susurrarle no pudo contenerse, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, recordando todo lo que el chico decía._

_Harry cada vez estaba más furioso, se negaba a creer que Draco estuviera cayendo en sus manos. Se acercó a donde se encontraba la pareja e intentó coger al rubio para apartarle, pero su mano solamente lo traspasó._

_- Draco, por favor, no lo hagas – decía el moreno en voz alta, como si el rubio pudiese escucharlo._

_Nadie lo hacía, solo era un recuerdo._

_- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez juntos? – Susurraba, mordiéndole la oreja, mientras seguía bajando la mano por dentro de la toalla, hasta toparse con el miembro del rubio, que comenzaba a despertar - ¿No quieres probarlo otra vez? ¿No quieres volver a sentirme en tu interior?_

_- N-no – contestó el rubio, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Blaise y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias._

_- ¿Sabes? – Blaise bajaba desde su oído dando besos por el cuello, dejando su marca en aquel cuerpo que siempre le volvía loco – Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo…._

_Draco volvió la cabeza y cogió al otro de la nuca, juntando sus labios, besándolo fervientemente, como si no existiese nada más en ese momento._

_Harry lo veía todo con ojos llorosos, aguantándose las ganas y rezando para que el rubio entrara en consciencia y no siguiese con eso. Eso no ocurrió._

_Zabinni levantó al rubio, mientras, éste le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, y se dirigieron a la cama. Draco comenzó a desnudarlo y se quitó la toalla, la única prenda que llevaba._

_Harry ya no podía más, no quería seguir viendo como Blaise tocaba su cuerpo y lo llenaba de besos, como succionaba su erección y lo preparaba para lo que vendría después._

_- Basta, por favor – suplicaba el moreno llorando, arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados – basta… basta…¡¡¡BASTA!!!_

La magia del moreno se desató, y fue fuertemente empujado del pensadero, volviendo a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Había quedado acostado en el suelo, después de la brusca salida, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, permaneció en la misma posición llorando y gritando, descargando el dolor que le apretaba por dentro, debido a una mentira, una que le había costado muy cara. Había apostado el corazón, y lo había perdido.

***********************************

Draco se apareció en la entrada de la mansión, la visita había sido muy rápida, pues no estaba la persona a quien iba a ver. En ese momento sintió como una poderosa magia inundaba el lugar, una que conocía muy bien y los gritos retumbaban en los pasillos.

Dejó su abrigo y llamó a su elfo doméstico.

- El amo Malfoy ha llamado, señor – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, casi tocando con su nariz la punta de los pies – En que puede servir Puky al amo, señor.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Soltó sin más - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

- No lo sé, amo, señor. Puky escuchar muchos gritos que vienen de su habitación, señor. Pero Puky no ir a ver, porque el amo Potter tiene mucho poder, señor. Puky estar muy asustado, señor.

- ¿Dices que está en nuestra habitación?

- Sí, señor.

El rubio no dijo nada más, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y en un momento se plató delante de la habitación. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, pero no estaba preparado para lo que presenció en ese momento.

Toda la habitación estaba destrozada, no había ni un solo mueble sano, y las ventanas estaban todas rotas, incluyendo las paredes, llenas de fisuras. Todos los cristales estaban desperdigados por el suelo.

Harry se encontraba en un rincón de ésta, agachado, con la cabeza entre las piernas, agarrándoselas y balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, dejando su magia fluir, rompiendo cualquier cosa que se encontrara a su paso.

Draco podía apreciar cuan doloroso era lo que le pasaba al moreno y notaba que éste estaba llorando, debido a su dificultosa respiración.

A paso lento y dejando fluir un poco de su magia, Draco fue acercándose, acariciando un poco su rodilla, intentando calmarlo, pero cuando Harry notó la magia del otro fluir con la suya y esa caricia, se levantó de golpe y expulsó un poco de ella, con tal potencia que Draco terminó al otro lado de la habitación en un visto y no visto.

- ¡No te me acerques! – dijo Harry en un tono frío. Su voz no parecía la misma, estaba cargada de resentimiento y quizás odio - ¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme!

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Harry? – Preguntó levantándose de suelo con dificultad, debido al golpe recibido – ¿Porque te comportas así? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Ha pasado que me has destrozado la vida! ¡Eso ha pasado! ¡Cómo puedes si quiera tocarme con esas manos, esas con las que as tocado a ese!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No entiendo nada!

- ¿Qué no entiendes nada? – preguntó riendo. Pero no era la misma sonrisa con la que una vez obsequió al rubio - ¿Por qué no miras lo que tú mismo pusiste en ese pensadero? – Continuó, señalando la única cosa que había quedado sana en la habitación - ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

- ¿¡Has rebuscado en mis cosas!? ¿Con que derecho?

Harry fue acercándose peligrosamente al rubio y le agarró por los hombros, su aliento pegaba en la cara del otro.

- ¿Dime una cosa, _Draco_? – susurró, con voz que podría helar a cualquiera. Draco nunca lo había visto así y no sabía que podía pasar a continuación. En ese momento, tenía miedo - ¿Te gustó tener su polla en tu interior de nuevo? ¿Pedías más? ¿Lo disfrutaste más que conmigo? ¿También te decía lo mucho que te amaba? ¿Eh? ¿Te lo decía?

- No… yo…

- ¡No me mientas Malfoy! – Gritó, soltándole de pronto y dándole la espalda - ¡Yo mismo vi como te follaba! ¡Vi como te derretías con cada caricia! ¡No me mientas más! – agregó dejándose caer al suelo y bajando su tono de voz – No me mientas mas por favor… No lo hagas… Ya no más…. Basta…. Basta…

- Harry…

El rubio no se movió. No sabía que podía decirle. Alargó su mano, intentando tocarlo, pero cuando estaba cerca la retiró de golpe, dejándola caer a su costado. Se le partía el alma de verlo así, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, al igual que por el del moreno.

- Harry… yo… déjame explicarte todo…

- No quiero excusas baratas, Malfoy – dijo suavemente – Estoy harto de todo, de desconfiar siempre de todo y todos y cuando por fin logro hacerlo, cuando confío en ti, tú me traicionas. Y delante de mis narices… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Te lo dije muchas veces… pero quise creer que no era verdad, que solo era mi mente la que me jugaba una mala pasada… pero no… tu tuviste que… que...

- No sigas Harry… No nos hagas esto, a nosotros… - contestó sentándose en el suelo, llorando al igual que Harry – Déjame explicarte… Todo esto…

- Yo no hago nada. Esto lo has provocado tú solo. ¡No quiero saber nada! – Harry se levantó de golpe y se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, sin la más mínima consideración - ¡Lárgate de aquí Malfoy! ¡Lárgate o no respondo de mí! ¡Ya!

- Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros? ¿Dónde…?

- ¿Nosotros? – Rió – No hay ningún nosotros. Para ti nunca lo hubo, por lo que pude observar, si lo hubiese habido no te hubieses acostado con ese. No te preocupes, recogeré mis cosas y me iré de aquí.

Draco se levantó y abrió la puerta. Todo se había acabado, y ya no podía hacer nada. Harry no quería saber nada de él y todo por esos recuerdos. No quería escuchar la verdad, no quería nada que proviniese del él.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero se volvió otra vez para mirarlo.

- Harry… yo te a…

- No lo digas, por favor… - interrumpió el moreno, volviendo a dejar que sus lagrimas brotasen de sus ojos – ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo, Draco?

El chico escuchaba atentamente lo que decía, ya que no podía hablar por lo menos quería saber que era lo que sentía el otro. Esa iba a ser la despedida, estaba seguro.

- Lo peor de todo es que en esta relación puse todo mi amor, te confié mi ser y mi corazón, y ahora ya no me queda nada, lo he perdido todo.

No agregó nada más. Se dirigió al armario (o lo que quedaba de él) y comenzó a hacer su maleta, mientras el rubio salía de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dejó caer por ella, sentándose en el piso y agarrándose la cabeza. _Maldigo el día en que se me ocurrió,_ pensó.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo había acabado. La relación entre ellos había tocado fin.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Las cosas no iban bien desde hacía tiempo. Siempre aparentaban cara de felicidad delante de todo el mundo, pero hacía tiempo que no hablaban como era debido. El chico notaba que salía mucho y volvía tarde, sin ninguna explicación razonadamente creíble, por lo menos en su opinión. No tenían relaciones desde hacía tiempo y sabía que la estaba perdiendo, pero lo peor de todo es que tendría que experimentar algún sentimiento, dolor por la pérdida de su amor, al menos, pero no era así.

Sentía celos, de ver que alguien le quitaba lo que por mucho tiempo había sido suyo, y dolor, sentía dolor por perderla, pero no era la clase de dolor desesperado de perder a la mujer que has amado durante tanto tiempo. Él no se sentía así.

Todos los días era la misma rutina, y tenía que romper con la monotonía o se volvería loco.

- ¿Aún sigues despierto? – preguntó la chica, entrando por la puerta y dejando el bolso y el abrigo en el salón. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nada más. – Creía que te encontraría durmiendo.

El chico volvió la cabeza y le regaló un sonrisa, llena de tristeza, era incapaz de volver a sonreír de verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con el alma.

Cuando por fin creía que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, de la que había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo, ahora la veía alejarse y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, porque sabía que sería inútil.

Una parte de él quería dejarla marchar y poder recomponerse de todos estos años y lograr la verdadera felicidad, pero otra parte le suplicaba que no la dejase marchar, sentía que si la dejaba ir no podría soportar perder una parte de su ser.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lio y no sabía cuál era el camino correcto. Era realmente triste estar así .

- Ya ves que no – contestó el chico cogiéndole la mano y besándosela – Me quedé a repasar unos papeles y me olvidé de la hora. Ve a acostarte, que ahora voy yo.

- Vale

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y se la agarró con las manos, pasándose una mano por el pelo, esperando que con ese gesto una idea iluminase su cabeza y le ayudara a decidir.

- Hermione – dijo el chico, deteniéndola a mitad de las escaleras – Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no?

- Lo sé, Ron – contestó sonriéndole – Yo también te quiero.

Después de dejar marchar a la chica, recogió sus cosas y subió al dormitorio, donde la encontró durmiendo.

Se cambió y se metió en la cama, pasó una mano por la mejilla de la castaña, acariciándola.

- Pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, siempre te voy a querer.

Esa noche sería muy importante, pues tomaría una decisión. Seguir adelante con esto, cerrar los ojos y creer que todo está bien o poner fin a la relación y al matrimonio y buscar la felicidad en otra parte, buscar a su verdadero amor.

************************  
Tenía un apartamento cerca del Callejón Diagón, donde pensaba mudarse después de salir de San Mungo, pero ocurrió lo de Draco, comenzaron una relación y el piso no llegó a estrenarse. Ahora, parecía increíble que fuera a hacerlo. Ahí comenzaría una nueva vida, lejos de sufrimientos y sentimientos confusos, o eso pensaba, pues no creía que fuese capaz de llegar a olvidarlo algún día. Era imposible, lo amaba demasiado, pero era lo mejor.

Con esos pensamientos, pasaba sus últimos momentos en esa mansión. Recogía sus cosas y las iba metiendo al baúl, lo encogió todo con su varita y lo metió en su bolsillo.

Dio una vuelta por la habitación, tocando la pared con la mano, recordando todos los momentos entre él y Draco, momentos en los que ese cuarto había sido testigo.

Cada recuerdo lo guardaría siempre, cada vez que hicieron el amor y se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

_O*o*O_

_- T-te voy …. Aahh amar siempre…. Harry… _

Esas palabras mientras hacía el amor se quedaría grabadas a fuego en su corazón, sería imposible borrar el rastro que dejó en su cuerpo, día tras día. Todo era tan surrealista, que le parecía increíble que todo haya acabado así.

_O*o*O_

_- Harry.. ¿Sabes? Siempre odié la fama de héroe que tenías, pero comprendí que pasase lo que pasase siempre estarías para tus amigos, que por ellos darías la vida…. Eso me hizo enamorarme más de ti… Saber que protegías a los tuyos con tu propia vida… Te amo…_

_- Y yo que pensaba que eras un narcisista sin sentimientos…. – Draco le golpeó en el hombro._

_- No seas idiota, puede que lo fuera… pero cambié…_

_- Lo sé – contestó Harry – no me importaría que volvieras a tu antigua personalidad de arrogante y niño mimado… Para mí siempre serás Draco y serás siempre mío._

_O*o*O_

_- ¡Harry! – gritó - ¡Potter!_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Qué le has hecho a mis elfos?_

_- ¿Yo?_

_- No te hagas el inocente. Los tengo a todos dándose golpes en la cabeza y no sé cómo pararlos. ¡ No me quieren escuchar!_

_- Solo les dije que me llamaran Harry_

_- Serás inocente… - contestó mientras le daba un beso – Para un elfo es casi un delito eso, está en su naturaleza respetar a sus señores…_

_- Pero es que me siento extraño… No me gusta que la gente me sirva y me llame señor…_

_- ¿Yo tampoco, Señor Potter? – preguntó mientras besaba el cuello - ¿Hm?_

_- Bueno… creo que podre… - respondió jadeando – hacer… una excepción…_

_O*o*O_

Cerrando los ojos y recordando muchos de esos momentos no pudo evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Echó un último vistazo a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la entrada de la mansión.

- ¡Harry! – gritó el rubio, apresurándose a su encuentro – Yo…

- Draco – contestó el moreno, mirándole e intentando poner una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero no logró lo que quería – Supongo que esto es el final…

- No.. por favor.. – negaba, intentando contener la lágrimas – No te vayas… no quiero perderte..

Harry se volvió, dándole la espalda, creyendo que así sería menos difícil la despedida.

- Te ruego que no me busques, por favor. Te deseo lo mejor, aunque haya pasado todo esto, no te deseo ningún mal, mi corazón no me permite odiarte, pero no quiero que nos volvamos a ver más. Se feliz con Blaise, yo intentaré serlo también.

- Harry… Harry… por favor… no..

- Adios, Draco, hasta siempre.

Harry se dirigió a paso apresurado hasta la puerta, sin mirar atrás, pues no soportaría volver a ver su cara, sabía que no podría resistirlo. Draco se había acostado con Blaise, habían consumando su relación y a él le sería imposible olvidar eso y perdonarlo, por mucho que lo amara, era difícil saber que tu pareja había sido de otro.

Salió hasta los jardines, fuera del límite de la mansión y se desapareció, mientras que el rubio seguía agachado en el suelo, de rodillas, intentando controlar sus lagrimas pero sin conseguirlo.

- Se ha ido…. Definitivamente se ha ido y me ha dejado solo….

- Lo sé – contestó una voz a sus espaldas, abrazándolo y consolándolo – Lo he escuchado todo… Desahógate todo lo que quieras, Draco.

El rubio permaneció así por varios minutos, llorando abrazado a ese hombre, dejándose confortar por sus palabras….

- Lo he perdido para siempre…. No quiero que deje de amarme… no quiero… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

- Seguir adelante… Me tienes aquí para lo que sea, sabes que siempre estaré…

- ¿Seguir, Blaise? ¿Cómo pretendes que siga después de esto? Él lo vio todo… yo no quería que esto pasase… no así…

- Tenemos que seguir adelante… por nuestro bien… ya lo sabes, ahora no podemos echarnos atrás… no podemos.

- Lo sé. Supongo que no me queda de otra.

- Es la única opción.

Draco levantó su mirada y le sonrió al chico, una sonrisa triste.

- Está bien, continuemos.

- Bien.

**************************************

Los días pasaban y pasaban. Harry había establecido una rutina, de casa al trabajo y viceversa. No salía por mucho que sus compañeros se lo dijesen.

La noticia de la separación se filtró, y el profeta de esa mañana lo sacaba en primera plana.

**RUPTURA DE LA PAREJA MÁS POPULAR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO.**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

_Días atrás llevamos recibiendo anónimos que nos hablaban sobre la posible ruptura de Draco Malfoy (hijo del que fue la mano derecha del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado) y nuestro héroe, Harry Potter._

_Hoy podemos comunicarles que ese rumor ha sido confirmado y que ambos se encuentran separados y sin posibilidad de una reconciliación._

_Todos os estaréis preguntando el porqué de esta ruptura. Fuentes fidedignas no han informado de que la causa de la ruptura es la infidelidad de Draco Malfoy hacia Harry Potter. En uno de sus viajes, el señor Malfoy le fue infiel con otro chico, Blaise Zabinni, un alumno de la misma promoción que nuestros dos protagonistas y que fue compañero de casa y habitación de Malfoy._

_Todos los hechos apuntan a que a nuestro héroe le han salido cuernos y que por esa razón fue echado de Malfoy Manor, residencia donde vivía la pareja, ya que los nuevos tortolitos querían contar con cierta privacidad._

_Nuestro héroe ahora se encuentra solo y despreciado por este hermoso joven de ojos plateados._

_¿Cómo es posible que a Harry Potter le hayan puesto los cuernos? ¿Será que nunca se quisieron o que el Señor Malfoy no lo encontró un gran amante y no le satisfacía en la cama y por eso tuvo que buscarse a alguien de su nivel? (más información en la pag.10)_

- Condenada mujer – dijo Harry mientras arrugaba el periódico y lo lanzaba a la chimenea encendida.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró Ron Weasley, rojo como un tomate debido a la carrera que había hecho desde la planta baja del ministerio hasta el departamento de aurores.

- ¿Ron? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado el moreno, ofreciéndole una silla para que se sentase – Pareciera que has corrido la maratón, hombre.

- He venido corriendo cuando me he enterado de la noticia del periódico.

- Ah – contestó con indiferencia, dándole la espalda y apoyándose en la chimenea – Las noticias vuelan ¿Eh?

- ¿Entonces es verdad?

- Si

- ¿Sí? – preguntó poniéndose de pie de golpe – Solo dices eso… Tu sabes todo lo que has tenido que pasar para poder estar con él y ahora ¿solo dices que sí y ya está?

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga?

- ¡Pues que es mentira! ¡No debes dejar que los rumores te afecten! ¡Seguro que es mentira y no te ha sido infiel!

- ¿Y porque le defiendes tanto? – preguntó Harry levantando un poco la voz - ¡Nunca te cayó bien y ahora le defiendes! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? ¡Que le perdone!

- Si, justamente es lo que te estoy diciendo. Eso solo es un rumor, es imposible que te haya sido infiel. La gente no tiene otra cosa que hablar y solo son chismes. No te dejes arrastrar por ellos.

Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente y estrelló su puño contra la mesa.

- ¡Es verdad! ¿Vale? – gritó, fuera de sus casillas. Ron retrocedió debido a la agresividad de su declaración y de los gritos - ¡Yo mismo lo vi! ¡No es mentira! ¡Ese jodida serpiente me engañó y yo como un idiota siempre le creí cuando me decía que me amaba y no solo estaba conmigo, sino que ambos se reían a mis espaldas! ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Siempre le creí!

El moreno se derrumbó ante la declaración y Ron corrió detrás del escritorio y lo agarró antes de que cayera al suelo, abrazándole y dejándole que llorase y descargase el dolor que había soportado su alma.

- Tranquilo amigo… tranquilo… Lo siento mucho, hermano…

- Siempre le creí… yo le amaba tanto Ron… le amaba… le amo, aun le amo… pero no puedo olvidar, no puedo…

- Lo sé… en parte te comprendo…. Llora lo que necesites… ¡Aunque ese hurón me va a escuchar! ¡Se va a enterar! ¡Se lo dije, una vez le dije que lo mataría si te hacía daño!

- ¡No! – gritó Harry, levantando la cabeza del pecho del pelirrojo e incorporándose – No por favor… deja las cosas como están….

- Pero…

- Por favor.

- Está bien – concluyó ron, sentándose otra vez en la silla, al igual que su amigo – Parece que estamos destinados a no encontrar el amor ¿Eh?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el moreno confuso - ¿Por qué dijiste que en parte me comprendías?

Ron no pudo aguantar más y se levantó, dando un paseo por la habitación le confesó a su amigo la verdad.

- Nos vamos a divorciar. Nuestro matrimonio se acabó.

- ¿Qué? – se levantó alarmado el moreno - ¿Cómo es eso?

- Hermione tiene otro hombre, y la verdad es que no se lo reprocho. Si te digo la verdad, no me importa demasiado haber descubierto eso. Nuestro matrimonio no funciona hace bastante tiempo.

Estuvo bien durante todo este tiempo, pero creo que jamás llegamos a amarnos como una pareja. Nos queríamos, eso no hay duda, pero no lo suficiente para seguir con el matrimonio. No sé cómo no me di cuenta, pero enterarme de que tenía a otro me abrió los ojos. Estábamos tan cómodos juntos, ya que siempre lo hemos estado todos estos años, que nos gustó la sensación.

Nos queremos mucho, pero en el fondo sabíamos que si estábamos juntos era por comodidad, por ser amigos, saber que tienes a una persona incondicional a tu lado, que incluso la quieres. Confundimos los sentimientos, el amor con el cariño. Por eso creo que no podemos seguir juntos. Se lo voy a proponer a Hermione esta noche, y creo que será lo mejor.

Harry no sabía que decir, nunca había notado esos sentimientos en ellos, siempre pensó que se amaban, pero ahora tal y como lo había expuesto su amigo, supo que era verdad. Había una gran amistad y un gran cariño, pero no había amor.

- Lo siento mucho amigo – dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro – ¡Menudo par de Gryffindors que estamos hechos! ¡A desgraciados en el amor no hay quien nos gane!

- Eso es verdad. – contestó con una sonrisa.

Ron y Harry pasaron la tarde rememorando vivencias de Hogwarts, riendo e intentando olvidar por un momento, huyendo del desastre en que se habían convertido sus vidas.

***********************  
Un moreno corría por los pasillos de una mansión antigua y en ruinas, o eso pensarían los muggles que pasasen cerca de ella, porque para un mago, una vez traspasada la barrera, se levantaría delante de sus ojos una enorme y hermosa mansión antigua, con un aire oscuro flotando en el ambiente.

Entró tocando la puerta al salón, donde se celebraba una reunión. Todos llevaban capas y máscaras, incluso el jefe, por lo que era imposible reconocerse. Se inclinó delante del hombre que la presidía, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

- Mi señor, los rumores se han confirmado. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se han separado.

- Muy bien. Era lo que estaba esperando. ¿Estás seguro de que es definitivo?

- Sí, mi señor.

- Muy bien – contestó el hombre levantándose de su silla y acercándose al muchacho que aún se encontraba agachado. – Mas tarde te daré tu recompensa.

- Gracias, mi señor.

- ¡Largaos todos de aquí! – gritó - ¡Ya os volveré a llamar!

Todos el mundo se fue, dejándolo solo en el salón.

- Muy bien. Veo que ya has elegido, pero no creas que esto es el final… Solo es el principio.

Una risa diabólica traspasaba los muros del castillo, poniendo los pelos de punta a cualquiera que la escuchara. Esa noche su señor estaba de muy buen humor.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

No había tiempo para echarse atrás, tenía que seguir adelante, fuese como fuese, tenía que luchar para parar eso de una vez y por todas.

Habían pasado meses desde que se fue de la Mansión Malfoy, y no había ni un solo minuto del día en que no pensase en él, era imposible.

Trataba de refugiarse en el trabajo, pasar más horas en la oficina, tomar parte en las redadas e incluso redactar informes que no corrían ninguna prisa, todo con tal de aislar su mente y sus recuerdos.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! – gritó Ron entrando en la oficina, sin llamar a la puerta - ¡Tenemos problemas!

- ¿Qué está pasando ahora?

- Parece ser que el traficante de pociones no se conforma con vender pociones ilegales, si no que creemos que esa misma persona está adulterando las pociones que hay en el mercado. Es todo un caos, mucha gente a resultado infectada, y no tenemos cura para ello, pues no sabemos qué es.

- ¿Las habéis confiscado?

- No señor, no quedó ni una gota cuando fuimos a por ellas. Han sabido guardarse las espaldas muy bien.

- ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir a San Mungo, quiero saber qué coño está pasando aquí!

Convocando un portal, ambos chicos junto a dos aurores más se presentaron en San Mungo.

- ¡Jefe, Potter! – dijo un hombre ya entrado en edad desde la recepción del Hospital. Era un señor mayor, con el pelo corto y blanco y con aspecto de cansado – Me imagino que está aquí por el incidente ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, ¿no?

- Así es, señor Wells – contestó estrechándole la mano que le ofrecía – Dígame, ¿qué es exactamente lo que pasó?

- Vayamos a mi despacho, allí podremos hablar sin interrupciones.

- Está bien. ¿Me permite que mi dos aurores vayan al laboratorio a echar un vistazo? Solo por precaución.

- Sin problemas – aceptó gustoso el director de San Mungo – Incluso estaría más tranquilo si se asegurasen que todo está bien por allí.

- Randall, Taylor, ya lo han oído.

- Sí, señor – contestaron al unísono, marchándose en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta, donde ponía _Director Wells_, entraron en la habitación y éste les invitó a sentarse.

- Bien – comenzó, sentándose en su sillón delante de los chicos, entrecruzando los dedos de las manos – Como ya sabrán, estamos ante un caso de envenenamiento provocado.

Este acto no fue casual, pues tenemos a seis personas ingresadas con los mismo síntomas: Enrojecimiento de la piel, histeria, mareos, nerviosismo, nauseas, convulsiones… Una lista larga de síntomas que parece agravarse por momentos.

Los muchachos escuchaban con atención la explicación que les daba el medimago aún sin podérselo creer. ¿A tanto habían llegado ya?

- Algunos de nuestros pacientes, para ser más exacto, dos de ellos – seguía explicando, frotándose el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado – han entrado en coma. Desconocemos las causas de este estado. Hemos podido averiguar que las pociones que ingirieron contenían altas dosis de belladona.

- ¿Belladona? – pregunto alarmado Harry - ¿Está usted seguro de lo que dice?

- Sí, señor Potter. Estoy absolutamente seguro de lo que digo. Mis investigadores en el laboratorio me lo han confirmado hace unos instantes. Pero eso no es lo peor…

- ¿Hay más? – pregunto confuso Ron.

- Sí, hay más – afirmó – Le hemos podido suministrar un antídoto para combatir la belladona , pero sus organismos no la absorben con totalidad.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Harry - ¿No funciona el antídoto?

- No, no funciona como debería hacerlo. Esto solo puede significar que hay algo más oculto, algo que interfiere con nuestro tratamiento, pero no hemos podido saber que es. No tenemos muestras de poción, sea lo sea que se hayan tomado no fue suministrado por San Mungo, por lo que no podemos averiguar qué es lo que se nos escapa.

Temo por sus vidas, sinceramente. La histeria los está llevando a querer suicidarse. Claro está, que contamos con personal para impedirlo… pero francamente no sé lo que pueda llegar a pasar…

- ¿El modus operandi es el mismo? – preguntó Harry – Quiero decir, ¿hay más similitudes entre ellos a parte del envenenamiento?

- Sí, señor Potter, todos son magos nacidos de muggles. Todos tienen ambos padres muggles.

*******************************  
En la sala de estar de la mansión, Blaise leía el profeta mientras que Draco daba vueltas por la habitación con una copa de brandy en la mano.

- ¿Quieres parar de dar tantas vueltas? – dijo sin despegar la vista del papel – Me estás mareando.

- Es que no puedo estar tranquilo, Blaise. No tenemos noticias, no sabemos que tenemos que hacer ahora… Sinceramente, esta espera me está matando. Yo sigo aquí, envuelto en este lio, mientras que él…

- No lo pienses más.

- ¿Qué no lo piense? – preguntó arrebatándole el periódico y sentándose frente a él – Es imposible no pensarlo… si algo llega a salir mal…

Blaise se levantó y se sentó junto a él, pasándole una mano por la espalda.

- Mira, Draco, tenemos que tener cuidado. Él aún no sabe que yo…

- Ya lo sé, Blaise. Eso es otra cosa que me preocupa también.

- No podemos apresurarnos. Es un tema delicado, ya sabes también como yo que una metedura de pata o un fallo de cálculo y estamos verdaderamente jodidos.

- Lo sé, créeme cuando te digo que lo sé.

Draco dejó su copa en la mesa y se puso a leer el periódico que le había quitado a su compañero. El chico a cambio del periódico le había quitado su copa, y se encontraba bebiendo cuando de repente el rubio se levantó de golpe, consiguiendo que el moreno se echase todo el contenido encima.

-Joder, Draco – gruñó intentando limpiar el estropicio – ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

- Mira esto – dijo enseñándoselo.

_**SEIS PERSONAS INGRESAN EN ESTADO CRITICO EN SAN MUNGO**_

_Al parecer la noche anterior ingresaron de urgencia seis personas en estado crítico. El hospital se rehúsa a dar un comunicado, pero sabemos de buena tinta que en estos momentos el Jefe de Aurores Harry Potter se encuentra inmerso en el caso y ha estado hablando con el director del hospital. A su salida preguntamos por los pacientes y las causas de los hechos, pero su única respuesta fue "Sin comentarios, por favor". Intentamos averiguar más sobre ello, por lo que preguntamos si el departamento de aurores ha dado con alguna pista que ayude a aclarar el caso. "Se abrirá una investigación. Todo el departamento, junto conmigo, nos encontramos inmersos en este caso. Intentamos evitar que vuelvan a haber más casos como éste. " esas fueron las palabras de Harry Potter._

_Fuentes cercanas, han podido descubrir que se trata de un caso de envenenamiento, aunque desconocemos los motivos y los demás síntomas. Dos de los pacientes se encuentran en coma y todos ellos son nacidos de muggles._

_Es evidente que nuestro héroe no sabe qué es lo que está pasando. ¿Podrá el salvador del mundo mágico volver a salvarnos de esta terrible epidemia?_

- No puede ser – dijo Draco al cabo de un rato de silencio - ¿Tú crees que…?

- Es evidente que sí.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Pueden hacerlo?

- No tengo ni las más mínima idea.

Draco tiró el periódico de mala gana encima de la mesa, pero a Blaise le llamó la atención otra noticia, lo cogió y la leyó.

_**CRISIS EN EL MATRIMONIO WEASLEY**_

_El matrimonio Weasley, formado por la señora Hermione Granger y el señor Ronald Weasley (los dos mejores amigos de Harry Potter) se encuentra en estado de crisis._

_Fuentes cercanas a la pareja nos han informado de que están preparando sus papeles para su divorcio._

_No sabemos exactamente el motivo de su repentina separación, pero oficialmente es el fin de la relación. ¿Qué puede haber empujado a esta pareja a un divorcio? ¿Pudiera ser que el señor Ronald Weasley no sepa satisfacer las necesidades de su esposa? ¿Ronald Weasley busca fuera lo que no encuentra en casa? (…)_

Blaise dejó el periódico con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaise? – preguntó mirando esa sonrisa.

- Parece ser que tu querida comadreja se separa de su esposa – explicó sentándose de nuevo en el sofá – Eso es perfecto…

- ¡Merlín nos libre! – dijo el rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza – No estarás pensando que…

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó inocentemente – No es nada malo…

- Ni se te ocurra Blaise. Te lo prohíbo. ¿Qué pasaría si todo tuviese efectos secundarios? por decirlo de alguna manera…

- Mi querido Draco, nada tendrá efectos secundarios como tú dices. Es mi oportunidad… quien sabe a lo mejor más adelante nos vendría bien… ¿No crees?

- Definitivamente no…

- Pero Draquito…. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – Por favor…

- No

- ¿Ni un poquito?

- No

- Por favor…

- Haz lo que te dé la gana – contestó desembarazándose de sus brazos – Que conste que te lo advertí. No quiero líos.

Una lechuza cruzó la estancia, posándose en la mesa, delante de ellos. Blaise le arrebató la carta y se la dio al rubio.

"_Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Draco. Ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias si fallas… Quiero un trabajo limpio. Estás avisado."_

- Tenemos trabajo – masculló el moreno arrebatándole el pergamino.

- Si – afirmó – Lo vamos a pagar muy caro…

- Lo sé, Draco, pero no tenemos elección, sabes lo que pasará si no cumplimos.

- Es por eso que hago esto, es por él.

* * *

Un toque en la puerta de su despacho lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – invitó a pasar al auror.

- Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con todo esto? – expresó, señalando las carpetas que llevaba en la mano.

Harry extendió su mano y el auror se las entregó. Abrió la primera, y se encontró con un pergamino idéntico a los recibidos anteriormente.

- Señor Sullivan – gritó fuera de si el jefe mostrándole el contenido - ¿Qué coño hace esto aquí? ¿De quién es?

- N-no lo sé, señor – contestó el auror muerto de miedo ante la actitud de Harry – Las carpetas estaban encima de mi mesa cuando llegué, vi que eran del caso malfoy y pensé en preguntarle que hacía con ellas.

Harry vio en sus ojos que no mentía. Volvió a sentarse y se las regresó, quedándose él con el pergamino.

- Está bien. Archívelas. Este caso se encuentra cerrado. No hubo evidencias en contra, no tenemos por qué darle más vueltas.

- S-sí, señor.

El auror se retiró y volvió a quedarse solo en su oficina. Desdobló el pergamino y lo leyó.

"_Si crees que esto es todo, es que no me conoces realmente. Eso es solo el principio, aún te queda por lo que pagar. Vas a sufrir, Potter, vas a hacerlo como no lo has hecho nunca."_

*******************************  
En un castillo, abandonado a los ojos de los muggles, un hombre se encontraba esperando una confirmación.

Una lechuza cruzó la estancia, el hombre le arrebató el pergamino al instante y la ahuyentó para que se fuese.

"_Señor, no tiene por qué preocuparse, todo está bien. No le defraudaré."_

- Señor – dijo un hombre oculto tras su capucha, arrodillándose frente a él – Su encargo a sido entregado con éxito.

- Perfecto. – masculló por lo bajo. De repente alzó la voz y se dirigió a su siervo - ¡Retírese!

- Sí, mi señor. – contestó saliendo de la habitación.

El hombre se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a la ventana.

- Ahora sí. Que empiece el juego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

En la oscuridad de su guarida, un hombre planeaba cual sería su siguiente jugada. Tenía que dejar todos los cabos bien atados, no podía dar lugar a errores, no podían bajo ninguna circunstancia saber que aun estaba vivo.

- Mi señor – susurró con temor una muchacha – Perdone el atrevimiento, pero... ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? La información que le voy trayendo resulta escasa, Potter sigue actuando como si nada le afectase, tendríamos que darle un golpe aún más fuerte.

El hombre se volvió ante esas palabras y sonrió de manera malvada.

- No te preocupes querida – dijo acercándose lentamente, bajando el tono de su voz, adoptando uno peligroso – Deja que yo me encargue de Potter – siguió acariciándole el rostro y de repente le agarró el pelo, tirando de él hacia atrás, clavando sus ojos en los de la muchacha – Tenemos que ir poco a poco… uno no se puede apresurar con estas cosas, no puedo dejar que me descubran o todo mi plan se irá al garete ¿Estamos?

- S-si señor – respondió con temor en su voz, aguantándose el dolor – S-será como usted... ordene.

- Muy bien – la soltó y se volvió hacia la ventana de nuevo - ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación? ¡Lárgate!

La muchacha se apresuró a la salida, como alma que lleva el diablo, queriéndose alejar cuanto antes de su señor. Parecía que éste no se había levantado con muy bien pie esta mañana, y no quería enojarlo más.

- Una cosa más – objetó el hombre de improviso.

- ¿Si, mi señor?

El hombre sacó su varita, con la elegancia que le representaba y pronunció una simple palabra, pero muy efectiva:

- ¡Cruccio! – al instante la mujer se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, presa de la maldición Crucciatus – Esto por decirme que debo hacer, y ahora ¡¡Lárgate!!

Dolorida aun, se levanto lo más deprisa que pudo y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¡Maldita sea, Potter! Esto aun no ha acabado… vas a saber quién soy yo, vas a sentir verdadero miedo y vas a odiar a quien un día amaste. Eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

En el salón de Malfoy Manor, un par de chicos se encontraban conversando en el estudio, cuando un elfo se apareció.

- Señor Malfoy, señor – dijo con voz ronca – Tiene visita, señor.

- ¿De quién se trata? – pregunto sin levantar la vista de los papeles y sin prestarle mucha atención, mostrando indiferencia ante sus palabras, ya que seguramente sería otro burócrata que quería algún favor.

- Es el señor Potter, señor.

Bastaron solo esas palabras para que brincara como un resorte de la silla, desperdigando todos los papeles que en ese momento tenía en las manos y mirando a Blaise, esperando alguna respuesta, pero ésta no llegó.

- Blaise….

- Cálmate, Draco. No puedes mostrar que esto te afecta, por el amor de Merlín, tenemos que seguir adelante.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - contestó respirando profundo, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse.

- Hazlo pasar – respondió el moreno dirigiéndose al elfo, mientras trataba de calmar a su amigo – tenemos que actuar con normalidad. Recuerda el plan.

El elfo desapareció, y al poco tiempo llamaban a la puerta. El rubio lo invitó a pasar.

Para Harry no fue agradable ver la escena que le tenían preparada. Si en ese momento se lo hubiese propuesto estaría llorando al verlos a los dos, pero se había prometido que eso no ocurriría, que si estaba ahí, en esa casa de nuevo, era por el deber de auror, no como ex - amante de ese rubio.

Draco se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, en su sillón de cuero, mientras Zabini estaba sentado en el reposabrazos del mismo sillón, pasando su mano por detrás del rubio, acariciándole el cuello.

- Vaya, vaya – comenzó a hablar draco, dirigiéndose a su amante – mira quien tenemos aquí, querido.

- Esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa – respondió este.

Harry no sabía que contestar, estaba mudo ante la escena que captaban sus ojos. No podía creérselo. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy era tan frio con sus palabras? ¿Había vuelto a ser el de siempre?

Carraspeó y se alisó la túnica, respirando profundamente. _"Si quiere frialdad, la va tener. No por nada el sombrero me quiso enviar a Slytherin, no soy como él cree."_ Se dijo el moreno.

- No te hagas ilusiones, Malfoy – sonrió de medio lado, intentado mostrar indiferencia – Si estoy aquí es por mi deber de auror. No volvería a esta… - continuó, mirando la habitación - …casa ni aunque me lo pidieras. Tú ya estás fuera de mi vida, y no te necesito para nada.

"_¡Maldito Potter!",_ pensó draco, _"Sabe dar donde más duele… a no, no pienso dejar las cosas así"_

- Así que no me necesitas… ¿Verdad? – continuó - ¿A qué viniste entonces? – preguntó regalándole una mirada retadora.

- Ya te lo dije, mi deber de auror.

- Oh, San Potter haciendo el bien por la comunidad mágica… no se de que me sorprendo. ¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto?

- Tú tienes una fábrica de pociones, y supongo que te habrás enterado de los últimos titulares, de la _"enfermedad"_ – dijo metiendo esa palabra entre comillas, gesticulando con los dedos – que acecha al mundo mágico…

- Para un momento – le interrumpió, acariciando en el proceso la mano de Blaise, viendo la reacción de Harry y vanagloriándose por tan hábil estrategia - ¿No crees que sea una enfermedad, como nos quieren hacer creer no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - contestó en un tono duro – hay alguien detrás de todo esto, y pienso averiguar quién es, a costa de lo que sea. Pienso mandar a ese cabrón al infierno.

Ante estas palabras Draco y Blaise se encogieron en el asiento, viendo cuan duras eran las palabras del jefe de aurores y su fría mirada, podría compararse con la de un asesino. Estaba claro, que quien se metiera con la tranquilidad que había conseguido para el mundo mágico, dejando atrás a muchos amigos, se metía directamente con él mismo.

- Muy bien – contestó esta vez el moreno – Al grano Potter. ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?

- Quería saber si conocéis, más bien conoces – dirigiendo una mirada helada al moreno, para luego dirigirse al rubio – A quien pueda estar detrás de todo.

- ¿Y porque tendríamos que saberlo nosotros? – contrarresto blaise.

Harry se acercó con enfado y se apoyó en el escritorio, mirando duramente al moreno.

- ¡Cállate Zabini! – le espetó – No estoy hablando contigo.

No se esperaba esa respuesta proveniente del morocho, pero se cayó por temor a represalias de su amigo.

- ¿Y bien?

- No tengo ni idea de quien pueda estar detrás de todo esto, Potter – levantándose de su sillón, apoyándose también en la mesa, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante – No tengo sangre de detective.

- Pero si de mortífago – soltó de golpe.

Ambos amigos se quedaron congelados en el acto, debido a la dureza de esas acusaciones. ¿Acaso sospechaba algo de lo que estaba pasando? Era imposible, su reacción ante ese descubrimiento no habría sido venir a su casa tan tranquilo. Si supiese algo, no hubiese venido solo, se hubiese traído a sus aurores con él. Y él ahora mismo no estaría parado en su despacho, si no detrás de las rejas de una celda en el Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con un tinte de temor en su voz

- A tu padre – afirmó – ¿Acaso no fue mortifago en vida? Su sangre es la tuya… ¿No sabrías de alguien que se haya escapado y que se esté vengando por la guerra?

- No – aseguró, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, una que no sentía en absoluto – Tengo entendido que todos aquellos o están muertos o en Azkaban. A no ser que tu querido Ministerio no haya hecho el trabajo como es debido.

- Bien, eso era todo – salió por la tangente. No le apetecía discutir sobre ese tema. – Gracias por tu ayuda.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

- Oye Zabini.

- ¿Eh? – contestó anonadado el moreno - ¿Qué quieres Potter?

- Sabes… es de admiración considerar el hecho de que hayas durado tanto con este mequetrefe – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – No sabía que alguien a parte de mi era capaz de aguantar sus ronquidos y no haberle dicho nada. Es de gran admiración.

Esto último lo dijo saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, y cuando estuvieron seguros de que Harry se había marchado, Blaise estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

- Vaya Draquito – expresó carcajeándose – No sabía que roncabas

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, enfadado por tal acto proveniente de Potter – Los malfoy NO roncamos.

- ¿Ah no? Pues ya me dirás que es entonces…

- Te he dicho que no roncamos – rebatió dándole un golpe en el hombro – Simplemente respiramos fuerte… ya está.

- Ya, claro… - respondió con ironía, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de su amigo, pero él seguía riéndose igual.

***********************************************

Harry se apareció en su despacho, al ser el jefe de aurores se le consentían algunos privilegios. Ron le estaba esperando allí.

- Ha habido más ataques, señor. Otros dos fueron ingresados hace unos minutos en San Mungo. Esto cada vez se complica más.

- Lo sé Ron – esta vez hablaba como amigo y no como jefe – Acabo de volver de la casa de Draco... ir allí me pone enfermo y por si fuera poco "ese" estaba allí también.

- Lo siento amigo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quien coño puede estar detrás de todo esto!

Se derrumbó en su sillón. Los problemas se le acumulaban y cada vez estaba más confuso, y lo peor del asunto era no tener ni una maldita pista para empezar la búsqueda. Era frustrante estar así, sin poder hacer nada.

**************************************  
Con un CRACK! Un hombre ataviado con una túnica negra y con capucha apareció en un descampado, donde a lo lejos se divisaba una casa. Sonrió gratificándose por el hecho que ocurriría a continuación y caminó hacia ella.

Tocó la puerta y unos pasos se aproximaron a ella, abriéndola. La muchacha quedó extrañada ante esa apariencia extraña en su puerta.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta.

El hombre se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su hermosa y larga cabellera platinada, sonriendo ante la reacción de la chica.

- Supongo que no me esperabas – bromeó – No esperabas que un muerto pudiese volver a la vida, ¿Me equivoco?

Decir que la muchacha se había quedado petrificada era poco. No le salían las palabras, pues jamás imagino volver a ver su cara de nuevo. ¡Estaba muerto, por Merlín! ¿Cómo era esto posible?

- ¡Lucius! – gritó impactada por su presencia - ¿Eres tú? Cómo…

- ¿No me invitas a pasar querida? ¿Qué modales son esos?

Se hizo a un lado, y el hombre entró en la casa, mirando alrededor, observando cada pequeño detalle, y haciendo una mueca de desprecio al ver lo pequeño que era todo. Volvió su rostro y le obsequió con la más irónica de las sonrisas.

- Bueno querida – la arrinconó en la pared – creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, lamento no poder quedarme mucho, pero estoy algo ocupado.

- Si, ha pasado tiempo – afirmó intentando librarse de su agarre, no le gustaba como se estaban poniendo las cosas - ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué has venido, y porque ahora?

- No, no, no… - negó con la cabeza- quieres saber mucho, pelirroja, y eso no es bueno. He venido a acabar con esto de una vez por todas, dar el golpe que llevará a tu querido amigo a la agonía.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Lástima que tú ya no puedas descubrirlo – rio a carcajadas mientras desenfundaba su varita y la apuntaba – Lo siento mucho, en verdad la pasábamos muy bien, zorra… pero ya va siendo hora de acabar con todo esto.

La chica se asustó, miró para todos lados, intentando agarrar algo para defenderse, pues su varita la había dejado en la habitación.

- Lucius por favor – recurrió a la suplica, todo valía con tal de librarse de aquello, de ganar algo de tiempo – Tu mismo lo has dicho, la pasábamos bien… ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Ya no te gusto?

- ¿Gustarme? – replicó asombrado por su necedad y comenzó a reír – Jamás me gustaste, solo eras un polvo pasajero y una fuente de información muy fiable. Lo lamento querida, tus días han terminado.

En ese instante, con solo mirarle los ojos, supo que sus días habían tocado fin, y que no había manera de librarse de ello. Pidió perdón a todos en silencio, por la traición y por haber caído en sus manos, mientras esperaba esas palabras que acabarían con todo.

- ¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!!

Un rayo verde salió de la varita del rubio, dirigiéndose a la chica, viendo como al instante caía al suelo sin vida.

Guardándose la varita, pasó por al lado del cadáver, mirándolo con sorna, mientras con su mano enguantada abría la puerta y salía por ella.

En la calle, miró para todos lados y con un sonoro CRACK desapareció de allí.

Continuará…….


End file.
